Cole
Cole is a member of the Ninjas and posses the Earth Element. Appearance Cole has a muscular body (hence his past as a rock climber, being the strongest of the Ninja even without his Elemental Power, though it does give him his super strength) with the basic yellow flesh of a LEGO character. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He generally prefers black or dark clothing. Cole's civilian outfit is mainly a dark gray hoodie and black pants with a brown belt. He still wears this outfit while off-duty but due to becoming a ghost, it's tinted pale green and transparent. After turning into a ghost, Cole's body is no longer tangible, however his presence is still there. His face is a pale green and the rest of his body faded. He is outlined by a pale green and appears to glow like other ghosts do. During Day of the Departed, Cole was thrown into the rift to the Departed Realm by Yang, reverting him to a human, however, since Cole barely made it, he received a ghostly scar going down the left side of his face. Personality Cole is the calm and intelligent former leader of the Ninja. In the beginning, Cole lacked direction and purpose, being unable to put his skill to good use. Becoming a Ninja seemed to be the Earth Ninja's calling, since he was more than happy to accept Master Wu's offer. Cole thoroughly enjoys helping others in need and feels accomplished with a job well done. His passion for success in missions causes him to carefully plan out tactics late in the night, often resulting in lack of sleep. Powers, Skills and Abilities Cole commands the element of Earth, giving him great physical strength and durability. He can stand his ground to a supernatural degree—enemies frequently act as though they have hit a person-shaped brick wall when they bump into him. At full power, he can manipulate the earth below his feet, causing earthquakes, creating fissures, throwing rocks and dust at enemies, or even burying things in rapidly-rising mounds of dirt. Like his fellow Ninja, he can also perform Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. After coming to terms with his dancing heritage, Cole gains a surprising amount of grace and flexibility, allowing him to wriggle out of tight spaces when he relaxes himself. His new agility also enables him to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, which is effective against multiple opponents or for getting himself out of trouble. In battle, Cole favors scythes, especially the Scythe of Quakes. He later wields an Elemental Blade with the power of Earth, allowing him to use his elemental powers to great effect once more. After becoming a ghost, Cole obtains ghost powers such as possessing materials (like snow), objects (like a key hole), and mechanisms (like Zane's mech). He also has the ability to phase through solid objects, but become solid himself if he concentrates. This state does, however make him weak to water. He can also levitate, and turn invisible. However, upon becoming a mortal again, he has lost these abilities. Voice Actor Kirby Morrow. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Magic Category:Supernatural